Keuken der Trappers
De Trappers hebben een uitgebreide verzameling aan volksgerechten. In De Keuken der Trappers worden de vele eigenaardige recepten behandeld. Recepten der Trappers Hood Nigga Pombär Soep Volgens de klassieke geschriften: 'Ok dus zo maak je Hood Nigga Pombär Tomatensoep (HNPT):'' Ingrediënten: * Wa7ed dikke water voor de hele gang * twee blikken gepelde tomaten in blik * kaolo veel maggi (2 blokjes ofzo jwz) * authentieke AH Basic italiaanse kruiden * beetje paprikapoeder voor de pep * Salt'nPeppa * pombärs represent * vleugje liefde voor je niggas Bereidingswijze: # Tyf de water in de soepjespot en breng die boi aan de coke. # Wanneer water doet blub jij voegt maggi toe en gaat roeren tot de water eruitziet als kale kipsoep. # Maak die blik open en gooi tomaat in de pot (let op de drip splash). # Gooi zout en peper op die nigga terwijl jij roert. # Gooi paprikapoeder en italiaanse kruiden ook maar voor de fa2. # Vergeet niet waar je vandaan komt. # Roer die shit alsof je crack maakt en wacht tot het niet te vloeibaar is. Blijft het te sausig, gooi meer water en gooi extra zout en peper. # Dank God en Tupac dat je nog ademt en dit voor je hood kan doen. # Giet die soep in de meest skere borden of kopjes die je kan vinden. # Breek die pombärs en sprankel ze over je soep zoals je mama je dat leerde (respect en liefde voor haar). # ''Geniet van je skere tijden en herinner ze wanneer je je eerste millie maakt.' Hood Nigga Marshmallow Chocosoep Volgens de klassieke geschriften: 'Ok dus zo maak je Hood Nigga Marshmallow Chocosoep (HNMC)'' Ingrediënten: * Kaolo veel chocomel * Meer marshmallows Bereidingswijze # Gooi chocomel in pot. # Warm die shit op tot de temperatuur van ongeveer een halve Karimineel mixtape. # Drop die marshmallows en stir it up. # Heb spiritueel momentje waaraan je terugdenkt aan je leven en je hood. # ''Als de marshmallows 20% versmolten zijn kun je je niggas uitnodigen om lepels te pakken en te genieten.' Eetbare Studio Eny Volgens de klassieke geschriften: 'Ok dus zo maak je Eetbare Studio Eny (ESE):'' Ingredienten: * drie eggos per nigga * skere groentemix met beans jwz * havermout fo in yo mouth * kokosnigga olie * mijn zoute zaad ;) * halal boterhamworst van de Turkoes * Herbz 'n Spices * Koetjestietensap (halfvol) Bereidingswijze: # Pak de drie eggo's en crack die madderfakkers voor de saus. # Tyf die herbz 'n spices erin naar smaak, je weet toch. Je moet sws die knarflark, saltnpeppa, basilicummies en paprikapep. Rest is bijzaak. Geen stress. # Whip it whip it in the kitchen. # Gooi een F naar 21 omdat hij je leerde whippen toen er niemand was. # Get yo pots n pans en pomp die beany greens erin met wat kokosnigga olie. # Stir that shit up on tha big fire nigga. # Pleur een piecie kokosnigga olie in je andere pan en drop de eiersaus like it's hot. # Cover that shit up like Guantanamo. # Keep stirring yo beans nigga. Spice em up. # Shoutout naar Big Nigga voor het verslaan van ISIS. Anders had je nu geen beans meer. # Coke de water (drip splash) en tyf je havermout in de big bowl met mijn zoute zaad en wat suiker of kaneel als je snorlax bent wollah. # Splash de water in de big bowl en whip it till its thicc. # Gooi de halal boterhamworst op die eiersaus als die shit halfway gucci is. Bedek die shit, wa7ed boerka. # Als je havermout goed thicc is pomp die koeientietensap erbij. Whip it again. # Shmijt je medium rare halal omelet en beany greens op een big plate. # Praise Kobe terwijl je je eggshells in de trash yeet en tjap die shit # Let's get this havermout. # ''Geniet van je volle buik en ga door met vuur cooken in de booth jwz.'